


Countdown to LoVe

by 5mallestviolin



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Lilly lives but she’s not very nice, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5mallestviolin/pseuds/5mallestviolin
Summary: Diverging pre-series, chronicles Logan's POV on the destruction of three relationships and the blossoming of another, interspersed with an erotic encounter
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Lilly Kane, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 24
Kudos: 60





	Countdown to LoVe

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of an experimental format. Hope you enjoy.

I fucking love this. Love having my head between the milky thighs of a pretty girl. Love running my tongue from the base of her slit to the eager hard aroused little nub at the top, where I licked, lapped and suckled as she writhed, as she moaned. 

10 months ago I went on homecoming limo party with Duncan Kane, my closest friend, with Lilly, Duncan’s sister and my girlfriend and with Veronica Mars, Lilly’s best friend and Duncan’s girlfriend. I’d organised the limo and champagne at Lilly’s command and I thought it had been one of the best nights of my life.

Tonight this pretty girl wore pretty lingerie for me. Red to emphasized the creaminess of her skin. A lacy low cut bra which cupped her delicate tits as if they were being offered to me. An offering I accepted with gratitude and devotion. I devotedly kissed, sucked and ever so softly bit her through that lace, taking my time. After all, we had all night.

9 months ago Lilly Kane dumped me, not for the first time and not for the last. Veronica caught me drunkenly kissing Yolanda at a party Lilly had skipped because she was ‘sick’. Except that I’d called the house to see if she was okay after she didn’t answer her phone and the housekeeper had told me Miss Lilly had gone out after Duncan had headed out to pick up Veronica. We were back together three weeks later.

She moaned and growled my name, grasping my head and holding me tight to her breast. I pulled down the cups on her very pretty bra and watched her nipples, already taut with arousal, spring free as if begging for my attention. 

8 months ago, Duncan dumped Veronica. Not loudly like Lilly, with harsh words and recriminations and not gently with ‘it’s not you, it’s me’, but coldly by just acting as if she didn’t exist. Not speaking, avoiding her, walking the other way if she appeared. Not even acknowledging her very existence. Nobody knew why.

I lavish attention on those eager, insistent nipples, alternating left to right, nipping then soothing with my tongue until she starts to run her hands down my back to slip into my pants.

7 months ago Lilly and Veronica’s friendship disintegrated. Lilly had always said that Veronica was the one person who wouldn’t take any of her crap and that’s why she loved her. And then one day, they weren’t speaking anymore, in fact, Lilly had declared her ‘dead’ to the 09’er group they had hung out with. And what Lilly wanted, Lilly got. All the little sheepling girls who looked to Lilly shunned Veronica. I didn’t know what had gone down between the two girls, but it must have been bad for Lilly to burn the one real friend she had.

My mouth stays lazily sucking on her nipples, but my hand runs down the side of her body to the waist of those pretty red panties. The scent of her drowns my senses. Coconut and marshmallow mixed with the heady fragrance of her burgeoning arousal. I reach my hand down a little further and brush against the apex of her thighs over her panties. They are already wet, drenched even.

6 months ago Veronica came to Shelly’s party. She wanted to prove that they couldn’t all beat her down, but she got a lot more than she bargained for and it was my fault. We were all drunk but I gave Duncan GHB and he almost raped her. If Lilly and I hadn’t walked into the room, he would have. Lilly was pulling me away telling me to leave them, but I could see she was unconscious on that bed. I had wanted Duncan to loosen up, have some fun, but shit, I hadn’t thought he would do that. I stayed with her till she came to, and took her home. Lilly walked off, pissed at me, and made out with some senior.

My fingers brush against her again and she bucks against me a little, digging her fingernails into my butt. My fingers toy with the edges of her underwear until one finger slips under and into the pale curls that shield her centre. She tenses momentarily and I stop, pulling my finger from her underwear. I look up to her eyes and although nervous, she nods and parts her thighs a little and I tentatively slide my finger back. She bites her lip and nods again, and holding her gaze, I soak my finger in her wetness and move it up till it reaches the little nub at the top of her cleft.

5 months ago Lilly broke up with me again. She was slut shaming Veronica and I told her to knock it off. She told me what did I care about a stupid slut who stuck her nose into our business. I didn’t know what the fuck she was talking about and told her so. She told me if I cared so much about Veronica I should fuck off and be with her. That I didn’t matter as she had found herself a real man not a sniveling boy. I thought it was just her usual bullshit when she wanted to fuck someone else and I did what I always did after she dumped me. Got drunk and picked one of the brainless sweet little freshmen that hung around waiting for the inevitable split and fucked her senseless. Becky? Amy? Jessie, I didn’t remember her name, but this one had at least known she wasn’t going to become Logan Echolls new girlfriend. Then my world fell apart. Lilly finally did the one thing I couldn’t forgive, the afternoon a month after the breakup when I watched her sauntering out of the pool house at my home with that well fucked smirk on her face that I recognised well, followed by my demon father. I’d thrown up. That my father would fuck my sixteen year old on/off girlfriend was shocking but not surprising. He had always had a taste for the young starlets on set. But that Lilly would fuck him had quite literally made me sick.

She sucks in a breath and my dick hardens to rival steel, but I ruthlessly ignore it because tonight is all about her. I start lightly moving my finger around her clit, circling it and every now and then brushing my finger across the top. I start a feather light staccato tapping on her clit and have the pleasure of hearing her moan my name and writhe beneath my fingers.

4 months ago I became free. When Lilly had crooked her little finger to summon me back, I had told her to fuck off. That I wasn’t interested in playing second string to dear old dad. She said I should run off to Veronica who never put out and needed a little helping hand to get in the mood. At that moment I understood that Veronica hadn’t just been drunk at that party, but that Lilly had orchestrated drugging Veronica and I suddenly knew she wasn’t just a heartless bitch to me, she was just heartless. I turned my back on Lilly and her crowd of sycophants and toadies and struck out on my own. I had loved Lilly, but she loved no one but herself. With a sudden surfeit of free time, I surfed a lot more, read a lot, even studied. Wondered if my improved grades might keep the sadist I called dad off my back a little. I should have known better. Instead of beating me for getting into trouble at school, now he beat me for showing him up.

I kiss my way down her torso, leisurely nipping her navel and her flat belly until I reach the top of that very pretty, very tiny triangle of lace. She moans a complaint when my finger withdraws from her clit, but I must, for I need both hands to slide that scrap of lace down her legs and off. I look up first at her face, now slack with desire, but she watches me under hooded lids. I lift my eyebrows in question and she nods again, definite excitement appearing in her features as her hands grip the sheet beneath her. This is the furthest we have ever gone together.

3 months ago, I kissed Veronica. I hadn’t meant to, but she thanked me for coming to her rescue when a undercover federal agent had kidnapped her with a tiny peck on the cheek. Unable to tear my eyes from hers, the overwhelming rush of longing had me pulling her into my arms and kissing her as if my life depended on it.

My tongue dips into her, as if it has a mind of its own, desperate to taste her. I run it up to her clit and it mimics the action of my fingers earlier. Circling, then brushing across the top. Setting up a staccato pattern that has her gasping with need. I can feel the tension in her body as she tries not to move and I pause momentarily to look up at her, to tell her it’s okay, to move if she wants. The tension breaks as she bucks into my mouth, trying to get closer, to feel more.

2 months ago, I took Veronica on a date. We had danced around each other since that fateful kiss, neither of us quite willing to talk about those few minutes in heaven. Our eyes would lock when we saw each other in classrooms, my arm lightly brushing against hers when we passed in the hallways. When we touched it made my skin feel alive, warm and electric simultaneously. I asked her for help to find Trina’s deadbeat boyfriend who had hit her and afterwards I kissed her again, so ready to move on from Lilly, her games and her manipulations. I show up at her door with flowers and her father interrogates me. We have dinner and walk along the beach. We make out in my car before I take her home at eleven. I feel like a normal teenager for the first time ever.

I slide one finger into her wet core and almost come from how tight she feels, how warm and wet and welcoming. She adjusts and I add a second finger to join the first, slowly rocking in a fraction at a time until I feel the spongy mass of nerves inside that make her quiver. She brings one hand to the back of my head while the other grips the sheets. I suck and tongue her clit and pump my fingers into her, gradually increasing the tempo until she starts to tense up and her body goes rigid before she shouts my name.

1 month ago, my father threw me a birthday party. It wasn’t my birthday. I don’t think he knows when my birthday is but it doesn’t matter to him because he gets to be seen as the great Aaron Echolls, cool dad, organizing a party for his son. It would have been nice if he had warned me, but he didn’t and Veronica and I were outed to the world. I had a choice to make and I made the only one I wanted. I held out my hand to Veronica and told them all if they didn’t like it, they could disappear. Lilly and Duncan departed in angry condemnation. No one else did. I tell Veronica about what I did at that fateful party, and what I think Lilly may have done. She forgives me even though I don’t deserve her forgiveness. I don’t think she forgives Lilly.

Tonight is the best night of my life. My girlfriend, Veronica Mars is coming apart in my bed and I feel like the king of the world. Miles of soft pale skin on display, flushed pink with arousal, bare but for a tiny red bra, pulled down to expose luscious dark pink nipples. A soaking wet triangle of blond curls below, hide a treasure trove of delights which we have only just started exploring.

Last year, I loved a girl who neither wanted nor deserved my love. Now I love this amazing creature whom not only wants my love, but loves me back.


End file.
